


Compass

by angelkat



Series: [collection] Dabbling in Drabbling (Wordcount: 100) [5]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelkat/pseuds/angelkat
Summary: Elizabeth is how he knows what's right.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Elizabeth Midford
Series: [collection] Dabbling in Drabbling (Wordcount: 100) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466260
Kudos: 36





	Compass

Ciel doesn't know when his small fingers had first gotten used to the weight of a pistol. 

He doesn't know when he learned to be apathetic to the thick sound of blood splattering against concrete. 

What cruel world allows a boy to be insensitized to the animalistic sound of human shrieking?

Yet here he is. 

He's sitting on a pool of blood, surrounded by the bastards who dared touch his last light--his Elizabeth, his _Lizzy_. She's unconscious in his arms...but safe. 

She's the only thing left he knows is right. 

That's how he knows killing them is right. 


End file.
